Volkov
Russia |baseunit = |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure |eliteability = |useguns = * Chain lightning Tesla cannon * Tesla grenades |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 700 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Cyborg |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Palace |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 3x4 (Tesla cannon arc range) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Detects stealth (range 7) * Tesla cannon arcs to multiple targets and has a short EMP effect |structure = |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Using Overcharge increases Volkov's firepower by 50% for 24 seconds * Vulnerable to EMP * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} Volkov is the all too familiar cybernetic commando from Red Alert, resurrected to serve as Russia's greatest hero. Description Before full conversion into a cyborg, Volkov was one of the greatest soldiers of the Soviet Union, frequently called upon to carry out top secret assignments that could not be entrusted to anyone. Volkov is equipped with an experimental tesla rifle that can arc between multiple foes; a weapon so dangerous that no mortal human has been able to use it without incinerating himself. However, Volkov is no mere mortal. As a cyborg, he is immune to radiation and toxins, but is susceptible to EMP blasts. The use of the Overcharge support weapon will vastly increase the power of his weapon, but he will suffer damage for it in return. The reactivation of Volkov has not been without controversy, however, as Volkov was destroyed after he went berserk in a failed attempt by the Allies to gain his control codes. However, the engineers tasked with rebuilding Volkov have assured that the commando is completely tamper-proof and his command codes encrypted and secured in an undisclosed location. A series of rumors have spread among Allied and Epsilon troops as well: that Volkov is literally immortal and that even if he is destroyed, he will reappear on the battlefield within a few days. The Russians most likely have a cyborg manufacturing plant somewhere, hidden in the Ural mountains. Overview Appearance * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Recharger to wreak havoc in Paris. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in The Lunatic to destroy the Psychic Beacon that has been causing trouble for China. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appears in Thunder God by reinforcements, where they must destroy all Super Thor Prototypes and Allied war factories in the area. * Volkov and Chitzkoi were captured by Chinese forces prior to Dragonstorm and Yunru is about to study them. They will help the Russian forces repelling the Chinese invasion once they are released. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Juggernaut, where they arrive as reinforcements via air transport to assist in the defense of the Congress of Singapore during the later stages of the battle. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Noise Severe to help escort prisoners to a Chinese base, where Yuri has set ambushes along their route. Assessment Pros * High rate of fire. * Cannot be devoured by terror drones, instead they have to resort to using short range attacks which are not effective. * Very durable, being a cyborg. * Effective against armored units, infantry and structures. * Tesla cannon applies a shock effect which temporarily stuns or disables units for a short duration. * Tesla cannon chains to multiple targets when attacking. * Tesla grenades can outrange most base defenses. * Some amphibious vehicles can be sunk when they are over water using its weapon. Examples are Kappa Tank and Magnetron. * Immune to poison and radiation. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, has immunity to mind control, abduction, and confusion. Cons * Only one may be present at a time. * Helpless against aircraft. * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons. * Despite his durability and cyborg-type armor, he is still vulnerable to concentrated fire from anti-infantry weapons. Quotes He is voiced by Speeder, one of the developers of Mental Omega. When selected * Why do we wait? * Bring them to me. * Leading the Soviet war machine. * I feel... revitalized! * Capacitors fully charged. When ordered to move * What? Nobody to kill? * Of course! * Just like the old days. When ordered to attack * Now you die! * Need a shocking therapy, I see? * One by one! * Kill them all! * And they run! When under fire * I'm indestructible! Trivia * His cameo image was taken from WIP versions of the official Red Alert 2 cover art. * Many of his lines are quotes of the Steel Ronin from Red Alert 3: Uprising. * Previously he had a line when moving, in which he says "I cry back Stalin's times"; this was cut in 3.3 because it is often misheard as "I crave back Stalin's pants". * Volkov is among the few ground-based human infantry units (the others being the Cyborg Vanguard and Cyborg Commando) that does not leave a corpse behind when he perishes. See also * Chitzkoi * Morales * Yunru Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Cyborg